deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Laxus Dreyar
Laxus Dreyar is a character from the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Phosphora VS Laxus *Laxus Drayer vs Nora Valkyrie *Misaka Mikoto vs Laxus Dreyar *Gunvolt vs. Laxus Dreyar (Complete) Possible Opponents * Gilthunder (Nanatsu no Taizai) * Xanxus (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) History Death Battle Info Background * Height: ?? (Slightly taller than average) * Weight: ?? (Slightly heavier than average) * Age: (Appears 19-21) * Grandson of Makarov Drayer, Fairy Tail's 3rd Guildmaster Magic Lightning Magic * Caster-Type * The user is able to summon lightning to blind, electrocute, and paralyze opponents. Laxus's Lightning Magic spells * Thunder Palace: Laxus creates multiple Lacrima filled with large amounts of Lightning Magic and suspended in the air in a circular formation. When all of the orbs are released at once, everything below and above their circle is struck by powerful lightning bolts equivalent to the number of Lacrima orbs. This spell has been described as being powerful enough to destroy the entire Magnolia Town, if all the orbs are used. Thunder Palace is also highly dangerous to nullify, posing a great risk to those who were to try and dispel it: if any Lacrima was to be destroyed by an outside force, the attacker would instantly be electrocuted through Organic Link Magic * Lightning Body: Through the use of Lightning Magic, Laxus is capable of transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows Laxus to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body when he's transformed, this form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as though as he was teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing his path, with the voltage of his bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc throughout a large airship. However Laxus only seems to be able to maintain this form while in motion. * Mercury Fulminate: Red Lightning: A technique crafted as an homage to his great-grandfather, Yuri Dreyar, this particular lightning is notably different, as it is dark-red in color. Additionally, Laxus described it as being "lightning that goes beyond lightning", and used it to defeat Wahl Icht, who is normally unaffected by electricity, but utilized the unique, explosive property of this kind of lightning to punch through his Machias foe. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic * Lost Magic ** Caster-Type * Used both offensively and defensively * Gives the user's body characteristics of a dragon * Can be used to power up kicks and punches, spew lightning and for calling down lightning bolts from the sky Lightning Consumption * Can eat any type of lightning and except his own Lightning Dragon Slayer spells * Lightning Dragon's Raging Bolt: Laxus raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!". A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target. The full effect of this technique on an individual was not seen as Natsu Dragneel was pulled out of the way by Gajeel Redfox before Raging Bolt could connect with him * Lightning Dragon's Roar: Laxus' version of the trademark Dragon Slayer' attack, he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping Laxus' following attack. * Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd: Laxus raises both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which Laxus proceeds to hurl at the enemy. According to Freed Justine, this spell is strong enough to kill a weakened Natsu. * Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist: Laxus gathers a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to Laxus' subsequent attacks. * Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist: Laxus engulfs one of his fists in lightning and punches the target, causing sheer blunt damage. * Lightning Dragon's Jaw: Having knocked an opponent to the ground and then approached it, Laxus joins his hands and imbues them with a large amount of lightning. He then proceeds to strike the target down from above with his joined hands, causing it grievous damage; the remaining electricity is discharged in the surrounding area, heavily damaging it as well, and leaving both Laxus and the victim in a large crater. This technique is shown to be extremely powerful, defeating Tempester, a Demon from the Books of Zeref as well as a member of Tartaros' fearsome Nine Demon Gates, in a single shot. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder: Laxus charges forward and punches his opponent with a lightning imbued fist which releases a large amount of lightning upon impacting with the intended target, heavily damaging and electrocuting the target, whilst also pushing them away with immense force. Fairy Law * Lost Magic ** Caster-Type * An extremely powerful spell that obliterates anyone who the caster deems an enemy Thought Projection * Laxus can create a Thought Projection of himself Organic Link Magic * Laxus is capable of using this peculiar type of Magic, which allows him to link any type of damage inflicted upon given targets upon those who attacked them. Jutsu Shiki * Jutsu Shiki is a form of Letter Magic in which the user is able to create barriers in certain areas by surrounding it with Magic Runes. Those who step inside these runes will be trapped and forced to obey the rules that the user set up beforehand. These rules range from age or time limits, to tasks that must be completed, such as defeating others within the spells boundaries. Due to the nature of this Magic, it is more suited for trapping rather than for direct combat. In addition, it also takes a significant amount of time to cast. Immense Magic Power * Laxus possesses an immense level of Magic Power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of electricity. This can appear from his body in various amounts, from simple sparks, when he wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed, to a potent lightning aura around him, which damages the surrounding area, when he's enraged. In the latter state, lightning even starts to appear from his eyes and mouth Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Aside from his powerful, ranged Magic attacks, Laxus has shown a penchant for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat, being strong enough to easily keep the upper hand against Natsu for most of their fight, to fend off both him and Gajeel at the same time and to strike Hades different times in rapid succession with him being unable to retaliate. His fighting style is an offensive, brutal and straightforward one, relying on a great variety of punches, kicks and even headbutts, which are shown to be both strong and fast; such moves can also be combined with techniques from his Lightning Magic with extreme fluency to great effect: using this trademark Magic of his, Laxus can create lightning orbs around his arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to Natsu's fire, move around much faster, propelling himself towards his opponents, by surrounding his entire body with lightning,and empower his connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany his motions. Enhanced Durability * Laxus demonstrated extreme durability, being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury, suffering no damage at all from Mystogan's Sacred Song, and emerging unharmed from most of Natsu and Gajeel's attacks during their battle, continuing to fight as if nothing happened, displaying an amount of resilience incredible even for a Dragon Slayer. He was also able to survive a full-power attack from Hades after lending all of his Magic Power to Natsu, and thus being struck by the spell in all of its astonishing might; a feat which was commented upon by the nearby watchers. Employing his Dragon Slayer Magic-enhanced lungs, Laxus managed to barely survive inhaling a large quantity of Magical Barrier Particles, which are noted for being deadly even in small doses. Enhanced Strength * Laxus possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong as Natsu, even without his lightning. He was also able to easily block a kick from Erza Scarlet with a single hand. Immense Endurance: * Laxus has shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance, being able to easily keep the upper hand against Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel, two fellow Dragon Slayers, at the same time after holding his own against Erza Scarlet and Mystogan, two fellow S-Class Mages, all the while showing almost no signs of weariness despite having cast powerful spells the likes of Thunder Palace and Fairy Law in rapid succession. Also, during his fight with Hades, after giving up all of the Magic Power he had within himself at the time to Natsu, he was capable of standing back on his feet just a little later to attack the opponent again. Immense Reflexes * Laxus has displayed extremely sharp reflexes and a high degree of speed and agility: he was shown capable of evading a combo attack from Natsu and Gajeel, in which the former's fire acted as a medium to greatly enhance the latter's attack speed, without much effort, and could also keep up with the two of them in a fast exchange of blows, managing to parry their melee assaults and at the same time to counter-attack with his spells. He was also able to react to Hades' Magic chains fast enough to avoid their blows, making the chain Hades threw at him miss by a margin and subsequently ducking the gigantic globe Grimoire Heart's Master pulled back at him. His speed was enough for him to easily defeat the entirety of the Raven Tail guild's top members, including his father Ivan Dreyar, with Laxus rapidly reacting to his opponents' blows and then counter-attacking with his Magic and with melee moves; the same happened during his confrontation with Tempester, and this while the latter was boosting his speed through the use of his Curse. Weaknesses * Magic reserve is the equivalent of a Wizard's stamina * Eating any element other than lightning is like poison * Fairy Law takes a while to charge up * Lost to Natsu * Although we haven't seen it, Laxus' admits to having really bad motion sickness Feats * Is one of Fairy Tail's most powerful Wizards * His power rivals Natsu's, Erza's and Makarov's. * Defeated Jura, the 5th strongest Wizard Saint * Killed the demon Tempest twice ** During his second fight against Tempest, Laxus was severely weakened by Magic Barrier particles. Despite this, he succeeded in permanently killing Tempest *** Magic Barrier particles can be extremely fatal to a Wizard. Despite this, Laxus survived it * During the Grand Magic Games, Laxus defeated all 5 of Raven Tail's members, including its master, Ivan Drayer, his father. * After Fairy Tail's core members returned after 7 years in suspended animation, Laxus defeated Natsu with just one punch. * Defeated Wahl Icht, a member of the Spriggan 12, who are said to be as powerful or even more powerful than the strongest Wizard Saint. Category:Male Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Electric Manipulator